moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Tactical Nuke Silo/Old
(version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = Offensive superweapon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = * 1500 (version 2.x) * 1000 (version 1.2) |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |sight = 4 |cost = $5000 |time =* 4:53 (base 3:15) (version 2.x) * 3:30 (version 1.2) |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Battle Lab |adjacent = * 1 (version 2.x) * 3 (version 1.2) |groundattack = * 1000-20 (version 2.x) * 1100-22 (version 1.2) |cooldown = 10:00 (Nuke Strike) |range = 10 (Nuke Strike radius) |power = * -500 (version 2.x) * -300 (version 1.2) |ability = Nuke Strike |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be captured * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer * Nuke Strike leaves behind a large radiation field * Drains 100 credits every 120 seconds (60 seconds in version 1.2) |multiplier = 1.5 (version 2.x)}} The Nuclear Missile Silo is the Soviets' superweapon capable of launching a tactical nuclear missile on their enemies, in any iterations of the war. The nuke silo is renamed as the Tactical Nuke Silo in the 3.x series, probably to emphasis its differences from the MIDAS strategic nuclear warheads. Official description Weapons of mass destruction are the most powerful and most frightening part of the Soviet arsenal! People fear them, as they know that the world itself could be destroyed with nuclear bombs. Today, each world empire owns these, but still the Soviets have the best developed nuclear technology. With the most nuclear missiles on their hands, they can use them against enemies very often! It was a shock for everyone that Soviets have decided to incorporate the nuclear program to the war, but who could have read Romanov's mind apart from Yuri? Without a Force Shield, a commander must destroy each Nuke Silo on the battlefield before its atomic bomb will be ready!Soviet Armory page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x websiteSoviet Armory page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Nuke Strike v2.x A weapon able to destroy the whole world and open a nuclear winter. This kind of equipment is very popular in the Soviet Union. With nukes on Soviet demands, they are very dangerous for the free world. Even when Epsilon owns the Psychic Dominators, Soviet nuclear bombs are much stronger and nobody should underestimate their power. Additionally, after the explosion the nuke leaves radiation field around, which is deadly for infantry and may damage vehicles as well. Enemies of the Soviet Union are on high alert when they build a Nuke Silo. v1.2 A weapon able to destroy the whole world in the atomic cataclysm... Nuclear equipment, how common it is in the Soviet Union. With nukes on Soviet demands, they may be very dangerous for the free world! Even when PsiCorps have their Psychic Dominators, Soviet atomic bombs are stronger, and even Yuri cannot ignore its power! Additionally, after explosion, nuke leaves radiation field around, which is deadly for infantry and may damage vehicles as well. Enemies of the Soviet Union are on high alert when they build a Nuke Silo. File:Nukeicon20.png|The icon of Nuke Strike in v2.x File:Nukeicon12.png|The icon of Nuke Strike in v1.2 Appearances Allied campaign * In Paranoiac, the Allied task force must destroy the two Nuclear Missile Silos in the region before destroying the Psychic Dominator in Amazon Jungle. * In Fire and Water, the enemy will activate a Nuclear Missile Silo after the Time Machine is destroyed. * In Scarlet Twilight, the Nuclear Missile Silo can be casually constructed. Soviet campaign * In Nuclear Nightmare, the Soviet task force must destroy the two Nuclear Missile Silos in Sahara Desert. * In Dragon Dance, the enemy will activate a Nuclear Missile Silo after the Psychic Amplifier is activated. * Starting in Robot Storm, the Nuclear Missile Silo can be casually constructed. Epsilon campaign * In No Dilemma, a damaged, inactive Nuclear Missile Silo is located close to the Kremin. * In Jealousy, the player has access to a Nuclear Missile Silo and by extension, Nuke Strike. * In Rage Against Machine, the enemy has a Nuclear Missile Silo in their base. This is the only instance in all campaigns where an active, hostile Nuclear Missile Silo is not owned by the Epsilons. See also * Weather Controller * Psychic Dominator References Category:Subpages